Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Enjoy
Summary: La rédemption n'est pas la solution. Avancer pas à pas en suivant cette unique règle, céder à toutes celles qui lui sont contraires. Rated: M pour le chapitre 5.
1. La paresse

**Titre** : Les 7 péchés capitaux.

**Auteur** : Enjoy  
**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Aucune en particulière

**Spoilers** : Aucun

**Résumé** : Ces règles qui ne sont pas faites pour être respectées ...

Have fun !

* * *

_Vivre au rythme de ces règles qui n'en sont pas. S'en jouer, pour finalement les briser, en toute âme et conscience._

**Chapitre 1 : La paresse.**_  
_

Un réveil retentit. Son propriétaire grommela, lui assigna un coup de poing et se réinstalla dans une position confortable afin de poursuivre son sommeil. Il resta éveillé, et se demanda ce pourquoi il l'avait mis à sonner si tôt. C'est vrai quoi : pourquoi irait-il travailler à une heure pareille ? Il n'aurait pas de cas, et serait contraint de commencer une partie de cache-cache avec sa patronne afin d'éviter une ou deux heures de consultations. Il n'était cependant pas en état pour une course poursuite; un de ces jours où la douleur avait encore décidé d'être plus forte que tout. Il n'avait déjà pas le courage de se lever, alors aller travailler, vous y pensez bien. A cette pensée, il se redressa, attrapa un tube de médicaments et en goba trois comprimés d'affilé. Cet effort étant fait, il se recoucha aussi sec et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

Moins d'une heure après cela, ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui vint perturber son sommeil. Après s'être remis du bond qu'il avait fait, et de la chute qu'il avait réussit à éviter, il décida de répondre enfin à l'être maléfique qui avait osé le déranger.

_ Mais qui ose me sortir de mon état de repos ?

_ Vous vous foutez de moi House ?

_ Oh, M'man ! Et zut, comment je vais faire pour mon mot d'excuse ? Celui qui consistait à dire que mon réveil avait malencontreusement oublié de sonner tombe à l'eau ...

_ Vous avez vu l'heure ?!

_ Tiens, en parlant de mon réveil, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il s'est fait agressé il y a peu. Je suis terriblement bouleversé, j'ai le droit à une journée de repos ?

_ Le bourrin qui a tué ce merveilleux appareil de technologie qui, soit dit en passant, vous rappelle tous les matins que je vous paye pour venir bosser à l'heure, ferait mieux de ramener ses fesses au plus vite ...

_ Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous en preniez à mon arrière train ? Je sais que vous fantasmez dessus, mais de là à tout le temps m'en parler ... Ça devient gênant à force !

_ Je ne relèverai pas cette remarque que j'estime être de l'ordre des 14-15 ans d'âge mental, et encore, je suis optimiste. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, House. Je veux vous voir à l'hôpital dans les 30 minutes qui suivent.

_ C'est à peu près le temps qu'il va me falloir pour commencer à me lever. Venez et aidez-moi, ça ira peut-être plus vite.

_ House, croyez-moi : si je viens chez vous, ça ne sera certainement pas pour vous aidez.

_ Hum, je me demande bien pourquoi dans ce cas ... dit-il d'un air malicieux.

_ Il suffit, je vous conseille de vous ramenez, et vite. Sinon, je jure de doubler vos heures de consultations pour au moins deux semaines.

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. Il resta dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques instants, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Aucune raison particulière autre que celle ci n'aurait pu le décider à enfin se lever. Mais ce coup de fil avait été tant distrayant qu'il réussit enfin à se redresser. La neige allait surement tomber dans la journée, puisqu'il se prépara en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il quitta son appartement, se dirigea vers sa moto, s'installa confortablement dessus et fit rugir le moteur. Il démarra en trombe, arriva au parking de l'hôpital, s'y gara, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce dernier. Il venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'il vit que sa patronne lui fonçait déjà dessus. Il changea de direction, accéléra le pas afin d'éviter une confrontation. Mais il n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il aurait pu espérer : sa poursuivante ne tarda pas à le rattraper et à se mettre en travers de sa route.

_ Ah tiens, Cuddy ! Je vous cherchais justement ...

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous avez changé de direction en me voyant ?

_ Mais laissez moi finir, Ô grande diablesse au décolleté dévastateur. Je vous cherchais, certes, mais pour mieux éviter. Ma mission a échoué, je dépéris !

_ HOUSE !

_ J'aime quand vous criez mon nom ! J'en suis toujours tout émoustillé ...

_ Stop, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Vous avez un cas qui vous attend.

_ Hey, doucement, je suis infirme tout de même, il ne faut pas me brusquer. J'ai le droit à un câlin pour me consoler ?

_ Hors de ma vue.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, lorsque House cria :

_ Bon puisque vous y tenez temps, je repasse toute à l'heure pour votre câlin !

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de finalement reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait commencé : répondre n'aurait strictement servi à rien, si ce n'est entrer un peu plus dans le jeu de son diagnosticien. House quant à lui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur : toute cette petite scène lui avait donné faim. Il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, quand tout à coup, Cuddy déboucha de nul part et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés, le regard droit dans le sien.

_ Quoi ? Déjà pour le câlin ?

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée de vous voir ici ? Je vous connais décidément par cœur ...

_ N'exagérons rien, si on ne peut même plus aller manger tranquille, mais où va t-on ?

_ Mais bien sur, partir manger quand je vous dis que, justement que vous avez un cas, c'est tout à fait logique.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea finalement vers son bureau. Il fit une entrée fracassante qui surpris toute son équipe.

_ Bon les jeunes, je suis d'une humeur exécrable. Il faut que je chope Wilson au déjeuner, mais je ne serais pas contre un petit moment de détente avant ça ... Mais bref, épargnez moi tous les passages qui consistent à dire que les résultats sont négatifs. Qui est notre patiente ?

Après avoir été mis au courant de l'état de la patiente, réalisé le diagnostic différentiel et envoyé ses larbins réaliser toutes sortes d'examens, House partit dans son bureau, s'installa dans sa chaise et commença à jouer avec sa balle. Il aperçut Cuddy qui fit irruption dans son bureau.

_ Je vous manquais déjà ?

_ Disons que j'ai vu votre équipe partir au pas de course pour réaliser toute une batterie de tests pour votre patiente. J'en ai donc déduit que vous vous tourniez les pouces pendant ce temps. Et si vous alliez en consultations ?

_ Non merci, ça ira. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller à ma place.

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition. VOUS allez en consultations, pendant que JE vais régler des problèmes plus importants.

Il se leva, se plaçant devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres.

_ Pendant que VOUS allez faire les yeux doux à ce dernier donateur qui ne semble pas vous laissez indifférente. Ça me parait en effet d'une importance capitale, courez-y vite ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici d'ailleurs ?

Le regard avec lequel il se mit à la regarder la déstabilisa. Elle détourna les yeux.

_ Je ne vous demande pas de commentaires, gardez vos remarques pour vous et allez en consultations. MAINTENANT.

Elle le laissa. Il était désemparé : pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi excessivement ? Il cherchait des réponses, mais le ventre vide, il n'y parvenait pas. Ça tombait bien, l'heure à laquelle Wilson partait généralement manger arrivait : c'était maintenant ou jamais ...  
_  
La paresse, ce vice qui nous force à ne pas faire ce que l'on doit, ou à toujours le repousser à plus tard. _

TBC...

_

* * *

_

Et voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. Review ?_  
_


	2. L'avarice

Merci aux personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et merci également à celles qui ont pris le temps de poster une review =)

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'avarice.**

Il arriva à la cafétéria et vit que justement, Wilson était en train de faire la queue pour payer son plateau repas. House s'empressa de prendre ce qu'il souhaitait manger à midi, et se précipita aussi vite qu'il put derrière son ami qui arrivait désormais à la caisse.

_ Salut Wilson !

_ Non House, je te préviens, je ne ...

_ Vous mettez ça sur son compte ! dit House qui partit ensuite s'asseoir à une table.

_ ... payerais pas pour toi.

Il paya finalement le tout et rejoint House à sa table.

_ T'as dit quelque chose peut-être ?

_ Effectivement, que tu aurais pu payer ta nourriture, pour une fois.

_ Nope, je sais que tu es là pour ça. Et puis, ça me reviendrait trop cher : c'est de l'argent gaspillé inutilement !

_ Quand je pense que tu es toujours là pour me demander de l'argent alors que je ne sais même pas si tu serais prêt à me prêter ne serait-ce qu'un billet de $10 ... Ou alors tu m'appellerais toutes les heures pour me rappeler que je te les dois, au choix ...

_ Moi ? Mais non, je n'oserai tout de même pas. Pourquoi tant de pessimisme ? Peace and love Jimmy !

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ... Tiens en parlant de ça, tu me les rends quand les $1000 que je t'ai prêté il y a deux semaines ?

_ Prêté ? Mais je croyais que c'était un don. Ah, moi et mes erreurs d'interprétation.

_ Très drôle. C'était pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ?

_ Pour rien, juste comme ça, histoire que tu restes habitué à me donner une somme d'argent plus ou moins importante quand je te le demande. Je ...

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy arrivé avec un homme, surement celui qui avait promis de donner une somme importante à l'hôpital. En les voyant, House comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel entre sa patronne et ce nouvel intru. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à déterminer le motif de leur relation. Il les fixait, et aucun mot ne parvenait plus à sortir de sa bouche. Wilson suivit le regard de son ami et découvrit immédiatement l'objet de toute son attention.

_ Je fais un commentaire ?

_ Tais-toi Wilson.

_ Je ne te comprends pas House, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas au moins d'aller lui parler ?

_ Je t'aime toi et tes idées brillantes. Et pour lui dire quoi petit génie ?

_ J'en sais rien moi, à toi de trouver les mots ...

_ T'en as aucune idée, ravi de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Et puis quoi ? Il n'y a aucun problème. Deux bonnes raisons d'éviter un échange inutile et ennuyeux.

_ Tes actes diffèrent totalement de tes paroles ...

_ Explique-toi. N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Je ne suis plus à une connerie près après tout.

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas : le regard avec lequel tu les as regardé toute à l'heure me laisse entendre que cette histoire ne te laisse pas indif ...

_ BIP, le temps qui vous était imparti est écoulé, l'analyse est terminée, merci d'avoir participé à ce magnifique débat.

_ C'est ça, défile toi. Pas de doutes, ça va arranger ta situation.

_ Mais quelle situation ? Il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà précisé qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

_ Et si t'arrêtais de faire semblant un peu ? Tu n'es pas doué pour la conversation, passe aux actes, invites la à dîner, j'sais pas moi !

_ Quoi ? Non mais t'as pas vu le prix d'un menu au restaurant en ce moment ? Il y a de quoi être sur la paille pour plusieurs mois ! Non mais sérieusement t'es pas humain toi ...

_ Surtout quand tu auras finis de jouer aux gamins, tu m'appelles ...

_ Ca marche. Bon on passe à la séance commérages maintenant ? Parce que là sérieusement, je vais bientôt mourir d'ennui ...

Ce fut House qui se lança finalement dans la critique d'un pauvre médecin assis non loin d'eux, ce qui désespéra encore un peu plus Wilson. Le médecin en question finit par se lever d'un air outragé, et quitta finalement la pièce d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

_ C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

_ Déjà, je l'aime pas ce type, mais en plus, il était trop près de moi. Il polluait mon espace, je me devais d'agir !

_ T'es vraiment désespérant House, tu finiras ...

_ Seul, je sais, change de disque, celui ci commence franchement à être rayé. Et quand je pense que c'est l'homme marié et divorcé à 4 reprises qui me dit ça. Le monde à l'envers, j'vous jure.

Ils finirent de manger en silence et sortirent de la cafétéria peu de temps après. A peine avaient-ils déjà fait quelques pas qu'ils aperçurent, comme par le plus grand des hasards, Cuddy.

_ Vieille mégère en approche. Murmura House suffisamment fort pour que Cuddy entende.

_ J'ai entendu ...

_ C'était le but ... Euh je voulais dire : oh pardon, c'est vrai ? Je suis confus, vraiment ...

_ Et si vous alliez jouer au malin en consultations ? Juste histoire de ne pas vous prélasser pendant que votre équipe finit les examens les plus longs ?

_ Nope, je suis déjà occupé et j'ai un programme très chargé.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, j'étais occupé avec Wilson, mais bien entendu, vous êtes venue nous interrompre. Et après, j'ai prévu d'aller mater des filles dans le hall. Ou regarder un film porno, j'hésite encore en fait. Vous préféreriez quoi vous ?

Wilson, qui ne souhaitait pas entendre un mot de plus de cette conversation se détourna et entreprit d'aller à son bureau. House ne tarda pas à le suivre de près.

_ Je vous veux en consultations dans même pas dix minutes !

Il ne répondit même pas; il irait les faire un peu plus tard, elle n'était quand même plus à une ou deux heures près.

_ Pourquoi tu me suis au fait ? demanda Wilson en entrant dans son bureau.

_ Parce que j'ai rien à faire; dit-il en parcourant des yeux le bureau de son ami. Je peux savoir pourquoi ton carnet de chèques est sorti en évidence sur ton bureau ?

Le concerné tenta un mouvement désespéré pour attraper son chéquier, mais House qui fut plus rapide que lui commençait déjà à parcourir ses dernières dépenses.

_ C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en brandissant un espace marqué "Patient - $3000"

_ Je dirais ... un chèque fait à un patient.

_ Oui, je me doute. Mais en quel honneur ?

_ Il avait besoin de soins, mais n'avait pas la somme nécessaire pour se les payer. Je le lui ai fourni, c'est tout. C'est toujours mieux que de te donner $1000 pour ... rien.

_ Tu es un imbécile Wilson, ta charité de perdra.

_ Ça vaut mieux que ton égoïsme.

_ A voir.

Il reposa le tout et se dirigea vers la sortie de ce bureau. Il se retourna.

_ Au fait Jimmy, plus sérieusement, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Cuddy : elle n'est pas dans son état normal et réagit bizarrement. Alors je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour la conversation, mais je vais quand même chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ça sera tout simplement par des moyens autres que la communication ...

Il continua le chemin qu'il avait commencé quelques secondes auparavant et ouvrit la porte.

_ Et, en outre, autres que tes solutions toutes faites beaucoup trop onéreuses. Ironisa t-il.

Et il sortit, laissant son ami un peu perdu face à cette réaction.

_L'avarice, ce péché que nous sommes amenés à pratiquer et à subir bien plus souvent que nous ne le pensons._

TBC...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Review please ? =)


	3. La gourmandise

Et hop, le troisième chapitre ! Une nouvelle fois, merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont posté des reviews.

J'espère que vous continuerez à prendre plaisir à me lire pour ce troisième volet.

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La gourmandise.**

House qui se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers son bureau aperçut son équipe qui revenait enfin lui annoncer le résultat de tous les examens.

_ Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps !

Foreman _ Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous allez enfin pouvoir bosser un peu.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Foreman a sorti son nez rouge : il a décidé d'être comique. Vous êtes malade peut-être ?

Thirteen _ Tous les résultat sont ...

_ Négatifs. Mais pourquoi vous vous obstinez toujours à gaspiller votre salive ? Mais peut-être alliez-vous ensuite ajouter un mais ... Allez, juste pour me consoler !

Thirteen _ Mais on a un nouveau symptôme : la patiente crache désormais du sang.

_ Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas un lupus. Ce n'est jamais un lupus ! Mais quand allez-vous enfin m'écouter ? dit-il d'un air apeuré.

Foreman _ C'est bon ? On peut parler sérieusement maintenant ?

_ Moment solennel : nous retrouvons notre bon vieux Foreman, à l'air constipé et ennuyeux ! Grincheux a parlé, alors hop, au boulot. Diagnostic différentiel.

Ils posèrent de nouvelles pistes en accord avec le symptôme qui avait fait son apparition, et l'équipe partit de nouveau réaliser des examens. Quant à House, en voyant que Cuddy lui fonçait de nouveau dessus, il se précipita dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clef. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle essaya d'entrer, se heurta à la blague de son employé et tenta de lui ordonner d'ouvrir la porte. Elle passa finalement par la salle de différentiel et parvint enfin dans le bureau à House.

_ Au secours, à moi ! La méchante sorcière veut me dévorer !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Oula, je sens que ça va encore être pour mon postérieur ça. Mais ... vous en avez déjà eu une part toute à l'heure, laissez m'en un peu ! Petite gourmande va ...

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Alors si vous pouviez aller en consultations, ça m'arrangerait.

Il ne demanda pas son reste, et s'exécuta sans rajouter quoique ce soit, sous le regard stupéfié de sa patronne. House arriva en consultations, prit un dossier et se rendit dans la salle où se trouvait son premier patient. Il y trouva un homme d'une trentaine d'années, tenant une tablette de chocolat, propre sur lui, avec cependant un petit air d'arriéré. Il s'arrêta à cette courte analyse.

_ Bonjour monsieur dont je n'ai même pas envie de regarder le nom. C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Je crois que je suis constipé ...

_ Vous croyez ? Vous n'en êtes pas sur ? Vous voulez peut-être un moment pour aller vérifier ?

_ Mais si j'en suis sur. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne suis pas allé aux toilettes pour ...

_ Si j'ai besoin d'un dictionnaire ambulant, je vous contacterai.

_ Oh ... dit-il en finissant sa tablette de chocolat. Il attrapa son sac et en sortit une nouvelle.

_ Vous savez monsieur, il va bien falloir que ça ressorte à un moment. Et si ça ne sort pas par l'endroit habituel, ça passera ailleurs ...

Le patient s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et lança un regard horrifié à House.

_ Qu ... quoi ? Je ... Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ Mais non imbécile, on ne vous a donc jamais appris que trop manger de chocolat, ça constipait ? Arrêtez d'en manger, et vous ressortirez de nouveau du petit coin avec l'air satisfait et épanoui.

Il attrapa avant de sortir la tablette que cet ignorant n'avait pas encore entamé.

_ Et je vous confisque ça. C'est pour votre bien !

Et il sortit. Il s'occupa encore de quelques patients avant de finalement s'éclipser : Cuddy ne s'en apercevrait même pas, elle devait être trop occupée. Une sucette à la bouche, House passa devant le bureau de sa patronne. L'apercevant en présence de son très cher donateur, il s'arrêta net devant la porte, espérant ainsi en apprendre un peu plus quant à leur relation. Ils se trouvaient près du bureau de Cuddy et semblaient tout deux absorbés par une conversation des plus passionnantes : House ne regrettait alors pas de n'avoir que l'image, sans le fond sonore. Après quelques minutes, le donateur commença à s'approcher dangereusement de la doyenne. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il l'attrapa par la taille et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. Face à cette scène, House déglutit difficilement et partit avant même de connaître la suite de cet entretien rapproché. Il déambula à travers les couloirs, et finit par sortir son tube de vicodin. Il le contempla, enleva le couvercle, y attrapa quatre cachets qu'il avala d'une traite. Il referma et remit le tout dans sa poche. Il parcourait des yeux les personnes qui l'entouraient, réfléchissait, visualisait de nouveau la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il analysait la situation, et ne trouvait décidément aucune similitude avec une situation qui aurait eu lieu auparavant. Aucune, hormis celles auxquelles il avait l'habitude d'être confronté.

Voilà ce qu'il en était : Cuddy, seule, convoitée par un homme qui n'avait en apparence, rien à faire avec une femme de son envergure. Pas qu'en apparence d'ailleurs : la très grande majorité du temps, l'image extérieure que laissaient percevoir ces prétendants reflétait parfaitement leur état général. Mais tout cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : Cuddy ne savait pas choisir les hommes dans sa vie. En somme, rien de bien nouveau.

Cependant, cette fois ci, quelque chose ne collait pas. Et c'est ce quelque chose que House ne parvenait pas à définir. Il se fit cette réflexion tout en entamant le chocolat prit au patient empoté de toute à l'heure.

Il étudia l'emballage, et se dit que ce chocolat avait décidément très bon goût; il comprenait un peu mieux ce pourquoi cet imbécile voulait si souvent en consommer. Il en coupa un nouveau carré et de ses doigts, en étudia subtilement les courbes. Rien à y redire; elles étaient assurément parfaitement dessinées. Il porta le morceau à sa bouche, et le fit délicatement fondre sous sa langue. C'était là la seule et unique manière de pouvoir l'appréhender comme il se doit; savoir franchir les étapes au bon moment, le savourer avec tact et délicatesse.

Et pourquoi avait il la très nette impression de parler de Cuddy en pensant ainsi ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et se dit qu'il divaguait complétement. Peut-être faudrait-il, un jour, qu'il pense à consommer un peu moins de vicodin ?

Il quitta définitivement son état de songe, et décida qu'il était surement temps d'aller parler à son très cher ami Wilson.

_La gourmandise, ce plaisir parsemé de saveurs qui, peu importe sa forme et son degré d'atteinte, ne nous laisse jamais indifférents._

TBC..._  
_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà. Alors, votre opinion ? Quelle qu'elle soit, une petite review pour me la faire partager sera la bienvenue.

Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, et donc, le quatrième chapitre mettra surement un peu plus de temps à venir. Je verrai ça quand je commencerai à l'écrire : peut-être qu'en fait, il ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver.

_Edit 27/02/2010 : _Good new : J'ai commencé à écrire le 4ème chapitre. J'essaierai de le finir et de le poster soit ce week-end, soit dans la semaine qui vient =)_. _Oui je sais : "Ah, enfin !" me direz-vous 8-p._  
_


	4. La colère

Et voici (enfin) le 4ème chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le temps que ce dernier a mis à arriver et pour compenser, il se retrouve à être un peu plus long que les précédents.

Je ne suis pour pas part pas très convaincue du résultat, mais j'espère que vous vous le serez.

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La colère.**

House s'appliqua à finir ce chocolat jusqu'à sa dernière miette, et une fois cette petite partie de plaisir terminée, il prit chemin vers le bureau de Wilson. La distance qui le séparait de ce dernier fut cependant assez conséquente puisqu'il eut le temps de repenser au donateur qui avait osé s'introduire dans l'espace ... privé de sa patronne. Ce genre de scène d'un pathétique déconcertant avait réellement de quoi lui donner la nausée, et comme à chaque fois que cela arriver, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il arriva enfin à destination, oublia un instant ce fâcheux événement et ouvrit violemment la porte.

_ Wilson !

Il scruta la pièce pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ? Entre Cuddy qui semblait être tombée encore plus bas que d'habitude et Wilson qui n'était pas où il était censé être, House ne savait plus vraiment sur qui vouloir crier.

_ Pas possible : il n'est jamais là quand il faut celui là, toujours à aller traîner où il ne faut pas !

Il cria cela assez fort pour que toutes les personnes qui se situaient aux alentours puissent en profiter. Une infirmière qui passée par là, hésita mais finit finalement par lui rétorquer.

_ Vous n'êtes pas très bien placé pour dire des choses comme celles là Dr House.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé une conscience qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que venir emmerder un infirme.

Il adopta un air dramatique et haussa le ton.

_ Si au moins elle pouvait être grande, mince, à forte poitrine et par dessus le marché, m'offrir des petits extras gratuits.

Il la dévisagea et la parcourra des yeux de haut en bas.

_ Pour faire plus court, ça serait tout l'inverse de vous. Je continue ou vous avez un ou deux papiers à aller trier ?

Elle le regarda bouche bée et regretta l'instant d'après de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue. House finit par bouger et se dirigea vers les consultations. Non pas qu'il comptait faire les nombreuses heures qu'il comptait de retard; mais il avait bon espoir d'y trouver son moraliste préféré. Il essaya deux salles avant de tomber enfin sur la bonne.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte avec grand fracas.

_ Non mais tu es sérieux ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Je viens de me tuer à trainer la patte jusqu'à ton bureau, tout ça pour voir que tu n'y étais pas.

_ Disons que quand on me demande d'aller en consultations, du au fait qu'il y ai une arrivée massive de patients, je m'y rends. Heureusement que tous les médecins ne sont pas comme toi, House.

_ Arrête, je vais pleurer !

_ Oui, bien entendu. Si tu veux bien remettre ça à plus tard. Je suis légèrement occupé.

House jeta un regard de curiosité enfantine à la soit disant occupation de Wilson.

_ Ah mais vu la tête de déterré, il est surement mourant. Donc il n'a pas besoin de toi, alors que moi oui.

Le patient le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

_ Je ... euh ...

_ Ne l'écoutez pas, il a du subir une petite contrariété.

Wilson reporta son intention sur House.

_ Comme tu n'as visiblement pas l'air décidé à partir, je termine ce que je fais et je viens ensuite écouter ce que tu as à dire. Ça te va ?

_ Ouaip.

Et il claqua la porte. Wilson lâcha un soupir de soulagement et après en avoir finit avec ce patient, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec ... House.

_ C'est bon t'as finis ?

_ Faut vraiment que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Je suis vraiment pressé de savoir les raisons qui t'obligent à me poursuivre.

_ Tu sais quoi au juste à propos du dernier imbécile qui a décidé de donner quelques millions à l'hôpital ?

Son ami resta silencieux un instant.

_ Quoi ? Parle au lieu de me regarder avec ton air emplit de débilité.

_ Pas grand chose à vrai dire; je ne le connais de vue. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ces gens là ?

_ Depuis que l'un d'entre eux a décidé de mettre le grappin sur notre doyenne favorite.

_ Écoute, si tu as un problème avec ça, va directement en parler à la concernée.

_ Oh mon Dieu mais non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

_ Et depuis quand ça te dérange de te mêler des affaires des autres ?

_ Mais depuis toujours, voyons ! Dit-il en adoptant un air innocent. Non mais tu l'as vu ? Il n'y a absolument RIEN chez lui qui pourrait intéresser Cuddy, de près comme de loin. D'ailleurs de près, ça doit vraiment faire peur, parce que de loin j'étais déjà traumatisé ...

Il s'arrêta et pensa soudainement à un détail qui lui avait échappé un instant.

_ Mais dis moi : pourquoi n'as tu absolument pas réagit lorsque je t'ai dit ce qu'il se passait entre Cuddy et son nouveau cher et tendre ? Notre Jimmy national serait-il un petit cachotier ?

_ Euh ... Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, elle mène sa vie comme bon lui semble.

_ Non, non, non et non ! Ne dis pas que tu ne réagis pas, tu réagis tout le temps !

_ Tu te fais des idées House ...

_ Tu te défiles Wilson ... Hey c'est plutôt moi qui fais ça d'habitude !

_ J'ai du boulot ...

Et il s'en alla. House ne le poursuivit même pas; il allait trop vite et sa jambe ne lui aurait jamais permis de suivre le rythme, il souffrait trop aujourd'hui. Sur ce, il attrapa sa boîte de Vicodin et goba quelques cachets. Il réfléchit un instant, se dit que pour une fois il allait suivre les conseils de l'oncologue et sur ce, se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy. Non loin de ce denier, il eut la surprise de ne trouver personne avec sa patronne; elle était seule et en train de remplir quelques dossiers. Il entra sans frapper, se planta au milieu de la pièce et la fixa sans dire un mot.

_ Un problème House ?

_ Ouaip.

_ Vous voulez mon autorisation pour ouvrir la tête d'un patient sans réelles raisons valables ?

_ Nope.

_ Ou pour toutes autres opérations risquées ?

_ Nope.

_ Un patient que vous avez insulté veut porter plainte contre vous ?

_ Nope.

_ Je vais simplifier les choses : vous avez un problème d'ordre professionnel ?

_ Pas cette fois.

_ Dans ce cas, au revoir. J'ai du travail.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa besogne, releva la tête seulement quelques minutes après et constata que House était toujours planté au même endroit.

_ Vous comptez rester là longtemps ?

_ Ça dépend. Je vous retourne la question : un problème Cuddy ?

_ Je ... Non, juste de la fatigue.

_ Vous mentez.

_ Vous m'emmerdez.

_ Jusqu'à là, je vous suis.

_ Allez en consultations.

_ Oula, par contre là nos chemins bifurquent. Autre chose pour votre bon vouloir ?

_ Oui je ...

_ Sous entendu : "Non je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, réitérer votre demande plus tard". Bon et sinon, comment se porte le dernier sauveur de votre hôpital ?

_ Vous pouvez être plus clair ? Je ne suis pas bien sure de vous suivre.

_ Vous allez le faire venir chez vous ? Non mais il faut que je sache ! Comment je fais moi sinon pour savoir si je dois ou non venir sonner chez vous à pas d'heure pour venir vous déranger ? Oh non, mes intentions ont été dévoilées, je suis fichu ...

Elle lui jeta un regard plus noir que jamais, se leva, pointa la porte du doigt et cria :

_ Je n'ai ni le temps ni la tête à jouer avec vous, alors pour une fois, écoutez moi : sortez !

Il la regarda d'un air grave et la dévisagea. Il tourna finalement les talons et passa la porte plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait en arrivant.

Cuddy soupira, soulagée : elle allait peut-être enfin avoir la paix. Oui, enfin : depuis le début de semaine, tout allait de travers. Tout avait commencé par l'annonce du décès d'une jeune patiente, fille de l'une de ses connaissances, avec qui elle avait longuement discutée. Puis vain l'appel de sa mère, bouleversée, qui réussit avec grande peine à lui annoncer que son père était atteint d'un cancer en face terminale. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait cette histoire avec ce nouveau donateur. Au début, tout se passait bien; ils étaient en bons termes, et Cuddy voyait déjà se dessiner les améliorations qu'elle aurait pu apporter à son hôpital. Seulement voilà, lorsque ce dernier lui fit des avances et comprendre que si elle les refusait, il ne demanderait pas son reste, elle vit littéralement cet argent s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Et pour couronner le tout, House qui comme à son habitude, avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Non vraiment, tout allait de travers. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se change les idées, mais encore une fois, elle n'en avait même pas le temps. Elle était en colère contre elle même, s'en voulait de ne pas savoir gérer cette situation comme elle le souhaitait. Décidément; il en est de ces fois où la vie nous réserve de bien mauvaises surprises ...

_La colère, cet état d'esprit qui affecte, que nous le voulions ou non, la manière par laquelle nous agissons à l'accoutumée._

TBC..._  
_

* * *

Et voici donc. J'aspire à ce que vous ne soyez pas déçus et à ce que vous n'ayez pas attendu pour rien =).

L'éternelle review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

_Edit 24/04/2010 _: Désolée pour ma période d'inactivité, mais je n'avais plus le courage d'écrire et non, je n'ai pas du tout oublié mes fictions. Celle ci en particulier puisqu'elle n'est pas terminée. Je compte me remettre prochainement à l'écriture de la suite. Voilà voilà.


	5. La luxure

Mille excuses pour ce retard ! Mais voici enfin la suite de l'histoire et j'espère ne décevoir personne.

Et c'est la luxure hein, alors si vous n'aimez pas les passages un peu osés, il serait peut-être préférable de sauter celui qui applique vraiment ce péché. Et sur ce :

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La luxure.**

Après avoir réglé quelques problèmes de paperasse, Cuddy éprouva le besoin d'aller s'aérer un peu. Elle signala qu'elle allait s'absenter quelques minutes et monta sur le toit de l'hôpital. Arrivée là-haut, elle porta son regard loin vers l'horizon, et apprécia le vent léger qui vint alors fouetter son visage. Elle s'évada, laissant son esprit partir loin de tous ses problèmes, si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver. Alors qu'elle se sentait enfin détendue, elle sentit une main venir se poser sur son épaule et laissa échapper un léger crie de frayeur.

_ Je savais que je vous faisais de l'effet, mais à ce point, quand même pas !

_ Imbécile, vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous êtes vraiment infernal House. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Mon Dieu, que d'éloges ! Trop c'est trop, arrêtez je fonds !

_ Vous me fatiguez House ...

_ Oua ! Et encore, vous imaginez après une folle nuit passée à faire l'amour ?

_ House, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter ...

_ Mais je ne plaisante pas, mes propos sont on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ Arrêtez ...

_ De dire la vérité ? Pour une fois que je ne mens pas ! Je suis connu et reconnu pour mes performances ...

Elle le coupa.

_ Très bien ...

Elle ravala un instant ses principes et avança violemment vers lui.

_ Vous voulez jouer ? Nous allons jouer.

Elle était proche. Certainement beaucoup trop pour lui, puisqu'il recula de quelques pas.

_ Je ne pense pas que les règles incluent la fuite de celui qui lance le jeu. Ou alors les règles ne sont pas celles que j'imaginais.

_ Je me demandais justement où la diablesse Cuddy était encore partie se fourrer. Elle reste rarement absente si longtemps ...

_ Pourquoi reculez vous ? Dans ces fantasmes où vous m'imaginez dans je ne sais quelle posture, vous privilégiez l'éloignement ?

_ Ne mélangeons pas tout. Ici vous êtes beaucoup trop vêtue, et pour vérifier votre théorie, il faudrait remédier à cela ...

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, sa bouche n'était alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_ Là c'est le moment où je suis censée me défiler. Vous savez, la chose que vous faites si bien, et si souvent. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendez.

Elle prit appui sur ses épaules, enroula une jambe autour des siennes et déposa un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il tressaillit et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il planta son regard droit dans le sien : il y cherchait des réponses.

_ Vous avez perdu votre langue House ?

Il secoua vainement la tête pour vérifier que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il reprit.

_ Bien heureusement non, je pourrais être amené à m'en servir bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez ...

_ Mais je ne demande qu'à voir ça.

_ C'est une invitation ?

_ Je vous retourne la question.

Elle se détacha de lui et le fixa avec insistance. Elle était presque sûre qu'il allait fuir, c'en était trop pour lui ... Presque sûre ...

_ Intéressant ... Vous entrez dans le jeu, dans mon jeu. A vos risques et périls : je n'y ai inscrit ni règles, ni limites.

Il tourna les talons et partit en criant.

_ Je fuis pour cette fois, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Et il disparut de son champ de vision. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Suivre House dans un de ses délires était réellement l'une des dernières choses à faire. Elle n'avait pas marché dans son plan, elle avait couru tête baissée sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Cependant, elle se remémora les récents événements. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se changer les idées de cette manière, et pourtant tout semblait prédire le contraire. Elle allait sûrement le regretter, mais qu'importe : elle ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était trop tard, les dés étaient jetés. Ou peut-être ne le voulait elle pas.

Elle retourna finalement travailler et finit péniblement sa journée avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle grignota quelque chose, se fit couler un bon bain et apprécia ce moment de détente. Relaxée, elle attrapa son peignoir, sortie de son bain et alla se poser dans son canapé lorsqu'elle entendit sonner. C'était lui, cela ne pouvait être que lui et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait : il était venu. Elle l'entendit ensuite frapper avec sa canne. Elle se leva, avança au rythme des coups de canne assénés par House contre sa porte, arriva à hauteur de la porte et finit enfin par l'ouvrir.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai failli avoir une crampe au bras !

_ Zut, et dire que j'ai manqué ça. La prochaine fois j'attendrai un peu plus longtemps.

_ Sorcière ! Bon il me semble que nous avons un différent à régler.

_ Qui vous dit que j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ?

_ Rien qu'à voir la passion sauvage que vous avez mis dans vos propos, je peux vous assurer qu'ils étaient plus que sincères ! Et puis je sais que mon corps vous fait rêver ...

_ Euh je ...

_ Et je pense savoir également que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées et que Little Greg est un assez bon remède pour ce que vous avez !

_ D'où tenez vous ...

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

_ Stop à l'inutile, passons à la pratique. Nouvelle règle : on ne parle pas, sauf pour crier mon nom au moment fatidique.

Elle allait lui répondre, mais ses mots s'évanouir entre ses lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il referma brutalement la porte et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle, ne perdit pas de temps, puisque ses mains descendirent rapidement et empoignèrent fermement les fesses de House.

Il aurait tant voulu faire une remarque déplacée, mais il se souvint que Cuddy ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui rappeler la règle qu'il venait d'imposer.

Alors il se tu et poursuivit ce qu'il était occupé à faire.

Pour répondre à ses avances, il prit son sein droit dans sa main experte et en tritura le téton. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser encore plus fougueux que celui qui venait de lui précéder. Leurs visages se séparèrent et Cuddy scruta House qui était encore entièrement ... habillé ? Elle lui enleva rapidement son blouson et défit les boutons de sa chemise avec rage. Elle lui arracha presque et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant d'entreprendre de lui enlever son t-shirt.

Il fit tomber son peignoir à terre et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, le parsèment de violents baisers. Non content d'en rester là, il poursuivit son chemin et arriva enfin à ses seins. Alors qu'il reprenait celui de droite fermement dans sa main, il se mit à sucer avec fougue celui de gauche, tout en en mordillant de temps à autre son extrémité. Il continua de descendre jusqu'à son ventre et lécha délicatement son nombril. Et, sadique qu'il était, remonta sans crier gare. Il le savait, elle était excitée. Mais il savait également qu'un peu de frustration n'avait jamais fait de mal, bien au contraire.

Elle le regarda d'un air supplicateur, et n'eut droit que pour simple réponse un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Trop s'en était trop, elle voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser à la cuisse. Tout en mêlant leurs langues, elle déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser autant qu'elle pu. Elle eut la satisfaction de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être proche d'une submersion de plaisir. Il finit de se débarrasser de ce vêtement devenu beaucoup trop encombrant.

Ne désirant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et le fit basculer dessus. Elle lui retira son boxer, et s'allongea sur lui en prenant soin de ne toujours pas le blesser. Il prit le dessus, la regarda avec passion et commença à la pénétrer. D'abord avec douceur, puis avec des coups de reins un peu plus violents. Elle n'en pouvait plus, gémissait plus fortement que quelques minutes auparavant et ne pouvant plus se contenir.

_ Oh oui, GREG !

Il eut un large sourire de satisfaction. Elle s'agrippa à lui, passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et apprécia ces moments de plaisir, totalement comblée. Ils continuèrent, pendant un long moment, et une fois leurs ébats terminés, retombèrent chacun d'un coté du lit. La respiration toujours haletante, ils se regardèrent et House finit par dire :

_ Je pense que votre hypothèse est largement réfutée.

_ Fermez là idiot.

Elle déporta son regard pour ne plus avoir à affronter le sien et trouva soudainement un grand intérêt pour son plafond.

_ Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser admirer votre plafond. Dit-il en se levant.

_ Où allez vous ?

_ Chez moi : la tempête ne dure pas indéfiniment. Et puis rester ici plus longtemps serait prendre le risque de me faire séquestrer et peut-être même violer par une tigresse en mal de mon corps.

_ Comme si j'avais besoin de vous forcer ... Cependant d'une certaine façon, j'avais raison. J'admets que vous ne privilégiez pas l'éloignement lorsqu'il s'agit d'être éprise par vos mains expertes mais ...

_ Seules mes mains étaient expertes ? Attention, vous êtes en train de vexer Little Greg !

_ Mais je vous défie de reconsidérer la situation juste après.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la regarder fixement.

_ J'ai commis une erreur ...

_ On remet ça pour vérifier votre nouvelle théorie ?

_ Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ?

_ Ca marche, on verra ça un autre jour !

Il bifurqua, entreprit de ramasser tous ses habits, se revêtit en vitesse et partit.

Elle le suivit du regard, jusqu'à le voir disparaître, sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Elle finit par se lever et alla ramasser son peignoir pour le remettre sur elle.

Cuddy retourna à la salle de bain, fit de nouveau couler l'eau dans sa baignoire et après y avoir passé un bon moment, elle repartit se coucher. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et s'endormit après s'être retournée dans son lit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réellement dormi. Elle regarda l'heure : la journée s'annonçait longue et épuisante.

_La luxure, cette avidité qui non contente de nous frapper à tout moment, éprouve sans relâche le besoin de se retrouver comblée._

TBC..._  
_

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Review ? =)

(Et encore désolée pour cette attente.)


	6. L'orgueil

Et voici (enfin) la suite. Je ne suis pas convaincue, à vous de me dire si vous vous l'êtes.

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'orgueil.**

Cuddy pénétra dans l'hôpital et décida de tout faire pour ne pas croiser House dans la journée. Ou tout du moins elle ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour limiter les échanges entre eux. Elle donna quelques consignes et partit dans son bureau régler quelques affaires.

House arriva encore plus en retard qu'à son habitude. Il savait pertinemment qu'après la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec sa patronne, elle ne viendrait même pas l'importuner et ferait tout pour l'éviter et ce probablement pendant plusieurs jours. Il passa volontairement devant son bureau pour qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir avant de finalement se rendre dans le sien.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu passer, elle s'était un peu plus penchée sur sa paperasse et l'avait l'espace d'un instant trouvée plus que fascinante. C'était décidé : elle essaierait aussi d'éviter au mieux son regard, pour ne pas avoir à le fuir et surtout, pour ne pas être déstabilisée. Et pourtant, au fond, elle savait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parler, même pour se balancer des insultes à la figure, l'ambiance resterait pesante. Sur cette pensée elle se décontracta et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

House fit une entrée fracassante.

_ Bon alors les enfants, tests négatifs ?

Thirteen _ Non, celui pour l'hémoptysie est revenu positif. Nous avons fait le nécessaire.

_ Cool, je vais pouvoir me détendre toute la journée.

Foreman _ Et vous pensez que Cuddy va vous laisser faire ?

_ Très sincèrement je pense que oui.

Taub _ Et en quel honneur ?

_ C'est un secret, j'ai promis à maman de ne rien dire.

Foreman _ Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

_ Très bien, pas comme vous, vous avez franchement une mine de dépravé ! Qu'avez vous fait de malsain la nuit dernière ? Quoique niveau insanités, vous n'avez très certainement pas pu me battre.

Foreman _ Vous pouvez être plus clair ?

_ Ah bah non, j'ai promis à maman de ne rien dire.

Il partit, conscient d'avoir laissé planer le doute au sain de son équipe. Direction maintenant le bureau de Wilson. ll entra, se posa lourdement en face de lui et le regarda comme un enfant qui venait de commettre une faute.

_ Allons bon, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il resta muet et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

_ Ça doit vraiment être une énorme connerie.

_ Il se pourrait, et je dis bien il se pourrait ! Que j'ai couché avec Cuddy.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas une énorme connerie, c'est pire, c'est dramatique.

_ Oh non ça a été, elle n'a pas été si mal que ça. Moi par contre je ne te raconte même pas. J'ai vraiment été un as !

_ Pitié arrête. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

_ Ouaip, que j'ai pris mon pied. Et que je pourrai peut-être recommencer ?

_ Imbécile.

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui m'a provoqué. J'allais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire.

_ Tu aurais peut-être dû.

_ Ça n'aurait pas été humain. Et puis bon, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ça ne m'engage en rien.

_ Redescends sur Terre. Ce n'est pas un jeu House, même si c'est elle qui t'a provoqué.

_ Si on ne peut même plus être libre de ses mouvements ! Quels qu'ils soient ...

_ Tu as peur ...

_ Non je t'ai déjà dit, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça. Et je dis ça en connaissance de cause, je l'ai étudiée sous toutes les coutures.

_ Je ne t'ai absolument pas demandé de compte rendu sur tes performances.

_ Oups désolé, j'ai confondu.

_ Tu devrais aller lui parler.

_ Parler ? Mon Dieu quelle horreur. Je préfère les actes aux belles paroles. On pourrait pas plutôt régler ça au lit ?

_ House !

_ Wilson ! Bon je me sauve, j'ai des larbins à aller rabaisser, une télé qui m'appelle à aller regarder et une chaise en manque de mon derrière à aller écraser.

_ C'est ça, fuis. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Tu ...

Il se stoppa net en constatant que House était déjà parti. Il était passé, Cuddy n'allait très certainement pas tarder à faire la même chose. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, c'est lui qui irait la voir. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Environ une vingtaine de minutes après le départ de House, c'est Cuddy qui faisait son entrée dans son bureau.

_ Dr Wilson, j'aurai besoin de ...

_ Je sais pour House.

_ Il est donc venu vous voir, ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui.

_ Je lui ai dit d'aller vous parler, mais je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

_ Pensez vous. J'étais venue vous demander un avis pour ...

_ Vous, allez lui parler.

_ Ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai commis une erreur, nous allons nous éviter pendant quelques jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_ Vous prenez tous les deux ça avec beaucoup trop de légèreté.

_ Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien du tout. Ce n'était que du sexe.

_ Oui bien sûr, et sinon moi hier j'ai fait venir une callgirl.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Mais non, n'essayez pas de dévier. C'est juste autant probable que vous qui couchez avec House juste pour ... coucher avec House.

_ Merci pour cette analyse, mais j'ai réellement besoin de l'avis d'un oncologue pour un patient en consultation.

_ Vous fuyez vous aussi.

_ Vous devriez essayer de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Salle d'examen numéro 2.

House était arrivé dans son bureau, avait allumé la télévision et s'était vautré dans le siège de son bureau. Il attrapa sa balle et commença à jouer avec. Vingt minutes à peine après le début de cette pause détente, Wilson entra avec cet air sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour House. Ce dernier le vit s'avancer pour aller éteindre la télévision.

_ Mais p'pa il est encore tôt et j'ai fait mes devoirs. Steu'plait.

_ Cuddy est venue me voir.

_ Merveilleux. Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça tu veux bien rallumer ma télévision ?

_ Non

_ Oula pas bon, il faut vite que je trouve une porte de sortie pour prendre la fuite.

_ Mais va lui parler bon sang.

_ Zut, aucun échappatoire possible. Je suis destiné à mourir ici.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'il soit trop tard ?

_ Mon moralise préféré, je t'aime.

_ C'est ça, continue de jouer. On sait pourtant tous ici qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent.

_ Tous ? On est que deux.

_ T'es vraiment con House.

_ T'es vraiment chiant Wilson. Je crois vraiment qu'on est fait pour s'entendre.

_ Tu vois, elle ne voulait pas non plus venir te parler. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était que du sexe et ...

_ Ah bah tu ...

_ La ferme House !

_ ...

_ Et que tout redeviendrait comme avant dans quelques jours. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais ça y est le premier pas est presque fait, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

_ Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que j'ai le droit d'être heureux.

_ Bien sur que tu as le droit, mais je ne sais pas vraiment sûr que tu le mérites.

House marqua un arrêt et regarda son ami. Au fond il avait raison.

_ Tu sais pourquoi elle m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir comme ça ? Parce que comme toi elle a peur House. Peur de tes réactions, peur de se lancer dans une relation sans avenir, bref peur de souffrir. Alors comme toi elle se protège. Et surtout, elle essaye de faire sa vie sans toi, même si te savoir à ses côtés la fait se sentir bien.

_ Merci Dr Wilson pour cette merveilleuse leçon de vie. Et sinon pour ma télé ?

Il regarda une dernière fois House avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il mit sa main sur la clenche, se retourna et dit d'un air grave.

_ Grandis un peu pour une fois, ça te changera. Va lui parler, elle a eu une semaine difficile. Et toi qui joue encore avec ses nerfs ... Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.

Et il le laissa seul, perdu dans sa réflexion.

_L'orgueil, ce sentiment de fierté qui bien souvent nous empêche de distinguer nos réelles valeurs et nos véritables besoins._

TBC...

* * *

Prochaine étape : le dernier chapitre. Avant la fin des vacances, comme promis.

J'espère que celui ci vous a plu et que le prochain vous plaira tout autant.


	7. L'envie

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas trop tôt 0:). Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, à croire que j'étais bien inspirée. Bon sur ce, bonne lecture.

Have fun !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'envie.**

Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi mettait-il tant d'obstination juste pour éviter une confrontation ?

_"Elle a peur House. Peur de tes réactions, peur de se lancer dans une relation sans avenir, bref peur de souffrir. Alors comme toi elle se protège. Et surtout, elle essaye de faire sa vie sans toi, même si te savoir à ses côtés la fait se sentir bien."_

Les paroles de Wilson résonnaient dans sa tête, comme si son esprit s'acharnait à essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Surement qu'il se comportait comme un idiot et que pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait de suivre les conseils de son ami. Mais il se bloquait, se refusait d'agir, de faire quoi que cela soit. Peut-être simplement ... parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

_"Va lui parler."_

Lui parler serait se dévoiler. Il ne voulait pas faire tomber ce masque qui le protégeait et préférait largement pouvoir continuer à le porter. Et pourtant, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Presque ... Et puis il y avait ce donateur, mais il ne connaissait pas le fin fond de l'histoire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, même si cela n'avait surement aucune importance. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait ...

Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses qu'il aurait pourtant pu obtenir sans trop de difficultés.

"Foutue fierté ..." _se maudit-il_.

HHHH

Elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi un tel acharnement pour ne pas régler une bonne fois pour toute ses différents avec House ?

_"Vous prenez tous les deux ça avec beaucoup trop de légèreté."_

Ces quelques mots de Wilson restaient encrés dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait entièrement raison. En se comportant comme elle l'avait fait, elle s'était rabaissé au niveau de House : elle s'était conduite comme une vraie gamine. Et c'était ce qu'elle continuait de faire, elle se refusait à agir, peut-être trop gênée par la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait dérapé, et elle en était bien consciente.

_"Vous, allez lui parler."_

Lui parler serait se révéler. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que cette soirée n'avait pas été que pour se satisfaire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup trop pour elle, qu'elle aimait sentir son corps la frôler pour finalement venir se coller au sien. Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas repoussée. Peut-être ... Elle avait accumulé les problèmes cette semaine et ne souhaitait pas se sentir un peu plus déchirée, un peu plus bouleversée par un rejet.

Beaucoup d'incertitudes qu'elle aurait pourtant pu éviter si elle avait été lui parler.

"Foutue fierté ..." _se maudit-elle._

Mais elle ne devait pas y faire attention. Instinctivement elle se leva et partit en direction du bureau de House. Arrivée devant la porte, elle le vit, assis, probablement en train de réfléchir. Elle inspira un grand coup, poussa la porte et entra.

_ Dr Cuddy, quelle mauvaise surprise !

_ Dr House, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de flemmarder ?

_ Attendez deux secondes ... _Il porta un doigt à sa bouche puis le retira._ Non !

_ Et les consultations ?

_ Boh, elles attendront. Les rhumes, MST et tous les petits bobo de la vie quotidienne ne vont pas s'envoler.

_ Bien ...

Elle détourna les yeux puis les replongea dans ceux du diagnosticien.

_ Bien ?

_ Il faut que nous parlions House.

_ Laissez moi deviner. Vous voulez vérifier la nouvelle théorie que vous avez lancé hier soir. Dans ce cas, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de parler ...

_ Je suis sérieuse.

_ Mais moi aussi !

Elle soupira longuement : il ne changerait donc jamais. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue, alors que tout était déjà perdu d'avance.

_ Mais quelle imbécile je fais _lâcha t-elle avant de sortir_.

House se mordit les lèvres : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Toujours avec un naturel déconcertant, il l'avait blessée, une nouvelle fois. Il baissa les yeux, signe de son erreur.

HHHH

Cuddy arriva dans son bureau, les yeux déjà embués et elle partit dans un sanglot qui lui paraissait déjà sans fin. Comment avait-elle pu attendre quoique ce soit venant de House ?

Wilson frappa et fit soudainement son entrée dans le bureau de la doyenne.

_ Dr Cuddy je ...

Il la vit s'essuyer les yeux du mieux qu'elle put pour essayer de masquer ses larmes. En vain ...

_ Ça va ?

_ Si vous avez d'autres questions aussi débiles que celle ci en réserve, posez les maintenant.

Le ton sec et violent sur lequel lui avait répondu Cuddy lui jeta un froid dans le dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

_ Rien de plus que ce qu'il fait habituellement. Il fuit, il blesse. Il est juste ... House.

_ D'habitude il ne vous met pas dans cet état ... Que vous a t-il dit ?

_ Rien justement. Je voulais que nous parlions et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me balancer des insanités. Rien de bien nouveau, mais je pensais ... Enfin ... Non rien, il ne s'agissait que d'illusions.

_ Ce ne sont pas des illusions ...

Il sortit au pas de course sans rien ajouter de plus. House était allé trop loin.

HHHH

Le diagnosticien était installé tranquillement dans son bureau, le casque sur les oreilles à écouter de la musique, les yeux fermés pour pouvoir mieux l'apprécier.

Wilson entra comme une furie, sans frapper, arriva à sa hauteur et lui arracha son casque. House grommela avant de voir que c'était Wilson qui venait de le déranger.

_ Jimmy, voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières !

_ House t'es vraiment un sale con !

_ Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir.

_ Je suis sérieux, tu es vraiment pitoyable. Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de la faire souffrir ?

Ce ton devenu si froid laissa House sans voix, si bien qu'il ne sut même pas quoi lui répondre.

_ J'ai été la voir dans son bureau, elle pleurait. Pas la peine de demander pourquoi, c'était à cause de toi, évidemment. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses venant de toi, mais là je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Le temps où tu pouvais encore te permettre de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé. C'est sérieux House, tu dois maintenant faire un choix, et le bon si jamais par le plus grand des hasards tu en es encore capable. Sois franc bon sang ! Si tu veux être avec elle, dis le lui et n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard, ou tu la perdras, peut-être définitivement. Dis lui ce que tu ressens, quels sont tes véritables désirs, ce que tu souhaites entreprendre avec elle. Ou plus simplement, agis, de manière adulte et responsable.

House regardait son ami, l'air perdu. Un regard qui semblait ... rempli de regrets, de désespoir.

_ Je ... Je ne sais pas.

_ Il serait enfin temps de savoir. Si ce n'est déjà fait, car je suis persuadé que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu veux.

Il lui lança un dernier regard et sortit pour le laisser réfléchir.

Il vaqua à ses occupations le restant de la journée, en pensant régulièrement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Arrivé à 17h il quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Une fois dans son appartement, il jeta les clés de sa moto sur sa table basse, s'allongea sur le canapé et sortit sa boîte de Vicodin. Il la fit glisser entre ses doigts avant de finalement l'ouvrir et d'en sortir deux cachets qu'il avala d'une seule traite. Il était encore pensif et se remémorait ce que lui avait dis Wilson dans la journée. Il lui avait tout bonnement remis les idées en place, et House était désormais prêt à aller faire part de sa décision à Cuddy. Il craignait sa réaction mais il devait à tout prix aller lui parler. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il se leva, repris ses clés de moto, saisit sa canne et sortit aussi vite qu'il put. Il enfourcha sa moto, la démarra, roula rapidement jusqu'à chez Cuddy. Il descendit de moto et une fois arrivé devant la porte, eut un léger moment d'hésitation. Il rit en s'imaginant Wilson qui lui fonçait dessus en criant "Le doute n'est plus permis House !". Il se décida à frapper en assénant trois coups de canne contre la porte. Cuddy lui ouvrit rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez ?

_ Je ... Je peux entrer ?

Pour simple réponse, Cuddy s'éloigna de la porte et regagna son salon. House ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

_ Vous êtes entré. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Parler avec vous.

_ Depuis quand vous voulez parler avec quelqu'un vous ?

_ Cuddy, s'il vous plait ...

Elle vit beaucoup de sincérité dans le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, ce pourquoi elle décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_ Très bien, parlons.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous et ce donateur ?

_ Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ? Savoir si je me suis envoyée en l'air avec lui ?

_ Non, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez une relation avec lui, rien de plus. Je l'ai vu vous embrasser dans votre bureau.

Elle parut étonnée.

_ Il m'a fait des avances puis m'a embrassé. Mais je ne voulais pas, alors je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a alors fait comprendre que c'était soit ça soit il retirait son don pour mon hôpital. Je l'ai remercié, il est parti, fin de l'histoire.

_ Le fils de pute ...

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Bien sur qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il la désirait, dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans ses bras, ou juste devant son regard pour pouvoir la dévorer des yeux. Mais comment lui faire croire cela après toutes ses mauvaises blagues ? House reprit finalement.

_ Je ... Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_ Pas seulement pour ça, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire. J'ai agis comme un con, je le reconnais ...

_ House ...

_ Non laissez moi finir.

Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de vous rejeter, même si mes actes pouvaient trahir cette pensée. J'ai toujours envié vos conquêtes, ce pourquoi je faisais toujours tout pour les faire fuir. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter ça : c'est avec moi que je veux vous savoir, c'est dans mes bras que je veux vous voir tomber ...

Il baissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler ainsi, qui plus est quand il n'était pas certain de ce qui allait en découler.

Elle était abasourdie, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, si tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était bien la réalité. Pour s'en assurer, elle s'approcha de lui, mit sa main sur son visage et caressa doucement sa joue rugueuse. Il ne la repoussa pas, ce n'était pas un rêve.

_ Je ... Je vous aime House.

Il releva la tête, surpris et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il se détendit, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et lui rendit ce délicieux baiser. Il avait envie d'elle, ne voulait plus la lâcher, ne voulait plus gâcher ses chances d'être enfin heureux avec elle. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, enfin leurs langues pouvaient se toucher et se mêler. Il resserra son étreinte, tandis que sa main venait se perdre dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils pouvaient reprendre leur souffle et se contempler mutuellement. Cuddy lui souriait, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ Ah bah non alors, si c'est pour que vous pleuriez, je m'en vais !

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Tais-toi idiot !

Et elle scella de nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle était juste ... heureuse de pouvoir enfin souffler après cette semaine qui lui avait paru interminable. Leur baiser cessa une nouvelle fois, ce qui leur permis de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. House pouvait désormais humer le doux parfum de ses cheveux, qu'il frôlait toujours délicatement du bout de ses doigts. Elle se recula un peu, lui prit la main et le regarda.

_ Viens ...

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre où ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était bien plus que du sexe, c'était de l'envie, le désir du corps de l'autre, de partageait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Dès lors, plus rien n'existait à part eux. A la fin de leurs ébats, elle se tourna et l'invita à venir se coller à elle, ce qu'il fit après avoir passé son bras autour d'elle et déposé sa main sur son ventre. Il se rapprocha autant que cela était possible et ils s'endormirent, totalement apaisés.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle n'était déjà plus là. Il jeta un œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 10h30. Cela expliqué son absence. Il se tourna et trouva un mot sur l'oreiller.

"_Quand tu te réveilleras, il sera probablement une heure avancée. Donc tu seras en retard, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude."_

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire à la simple lecture de cette première ligne.

"_Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne t'en voudrai pas. N'en profites pas trop quand même, et n'arrives pas dans l'après midi. Il y a de quoi déjeuner dans la cuisine. Lisa."_

Il avait désormais le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Ce petit mot l'incita à se lever et à se préparer rapidement. Si bien qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital avant midi. A peine était-il entré dans le hall qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de la doyenne. Il entra sans frapper.

_ Bonjour Dr ...

Il se stoppa net en tombant sur une scène qui le mit hors de lui : le donateur qui semblait une nouvelle fois beaucoup trop entreprenant avec Cuddy.

_ Vous ... Je vais vous laisser le choix. Soit vous arrêtez MAINTENANT ce que vous êtes en train de faire et vous sortez soit je m'occupe de votre cas.

Cuddy parut soulagée de voir entrer House à ce moment précis.

Donateur _ Désolé, je ne comprends pas votre requête. Et puis occupez vous de ce qui vous regarde.

House jeta sa canne par terre, s'avança aussi vite qu'il put vers le donateur et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

_ Et comme ça, le message vous paraît plus clair ?

Donateur _ Je ... Quoi ...

Il se tourna vers Cuddy, le nez en ensanglanté.

Donateur _ Vous pouvez dire définitivement adieu à mon don pour votre hôpital.

_ Mais je n'y comptais plus depuis un moment déjà.

Il sortit, complétement sur les nerfs. Cuddy se leva, inquiète pour son sauveur qui se massait rigoureusement la cuisse.

_ Ça va ?

_ Maintenant, oui.

_ Et bien, on peut dire que tu y as été fort !

Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas ce que la passion et l'envie peuvent nous amener à faire.

Elle le regarda, lui sourit et l'embrassa. Tout irait bien désormais, il était là et c'était bien ça le principal.

_L'envie, cet étrange sentiment qui nous pousse à dépasser nos limites et dont la cause nous est bien souvent inconnue._

_Paresse, Avarice, Gourmandise, Colère, Luxure, Orgueil, Envie. Tous ces interdits crées pour être bravés. Et quelques fois, en se refusant à leur respect, pourra se créer un chemin vers une vie qui ne pourra qu'être meilleure. Un péché en entraînant parfois un autre, la route qui mène au comble du bonheur n'en sera que plus courte. Au diable ces règles qui ne sont décidément pas faites pour être révérées._

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, ce final guimauve marque la fin de cette fiction. J'espère avoir traité au mieux ce dernier péché et surtout n'avoir déçu personne. J'espère également ne pas être trop hors personnage, même si c'est surement le cas =P. Tant pis.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Par ailleurs je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Un grand merci également à ceux qui ont pris et qui prendront le temps de poster une review. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir =).

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction mais je ne sais pas encore si je me lancerai de nouveau dans une aussi longue. Je verrai bien =).


End file.
